


Doll

by Shinigamibutter



Series: Tattooed Souls [8]
Category: Gunslinger Girl, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bittersweet, Ficlet, Gunslinger girl crossover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Changkyun is a doll, raised to kill. But...





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I never finished Gunslinger Girl ok? (It was boring) I only read one Inuyasha based fic and watched maybe three episodes. But...I saw a fanart, I'm not allowed to tell you which one because the artist said so. And I respect people's wishes. 
> 
> That said this is hella short. But...

Changkyun frowned at the tattoo on his wrist, he hadn't selected it. He didn't want it. Honestly there was nothing he wanted more than to be rid of it. But he also knew that despite his displeasure and anger at it, this tattoo might prove useful. If he lived that long. He wasn't sure he would, none of them were sure. 

Thoughts like that weren't going to keep him alive though and he knew it. So instead of dwelling on it, he raised his arm, the one with the tattoo, the brand, and took off running. The gun in his hand didn't stop until he hit the last target. 

He was deaf to the praise of the others around him, all orphans like him and just as expendable. It wasn't that he didn't hear it, he just looked on stoically appraising his own aim. Each sheet that came forward in the small cubicles that separated the firing track and shooting area had two bullet holes. One in each head and one in each heart. 

Changkyun did feel the pride swell up at his accomplishment, but he refused to show it. It was expected, especially at his age seventeen and counting. Oldest among the others and he hoped they'd make it to where he was. Older even. 

It wasn't until he turned eighteen that he was given to a handler, a shock really as he'd thought he was being raised to be one. Not that they'd told him that. Not that they'd told him anything more than point and shoot. He supposed that was his purpose then, to obey. To kill whoever he was told when he was told. He didn't feel anything about it, not anymore. 

The handler he was assigned looked older than him by more than they were. Standing well over a head taller and three shades darker, Shownu was a quiet man. With murmured orders and a soft, gentle hand. If things had been different, if they had been different, Changkyun thought he might like him. But it wasn't a problem, he'd been raised to love him. To cherish him and lay down his life for him and their missions. 

Changkyun didn't have a problem with his lot in life as a tool. He didn't have a problem with the way that Shownu treated him like he was more, almost as if he weren't a doll. And looking at the matching tattoos on their wrists he wanted to believe he wasn't, that he just killed like one.

**Author's Note:**

> You can throw the book at me on this one. I probably deserve it. I'll try for ShowKyun again in the future.


End file.
